


[Podfic] instead you just walk away

by Chantress



Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Emotional projection whomst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is fooling no one but himself, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roach is in charge of the brain cell, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: It isn't that he misses Jaskier, but...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Roach
Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] instead you just walk away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [instead you just walk away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882669) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



**Title:** instead you just walk away  
**Author:** flootzavut  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:06:14, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iyv18n26buiyk6o/instead_you_just_walk_away.mp3/file)


End file.
